Good Parents
Good Parents are types of heroes who have children. Examples *Homer and Marge Simpson and Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Spencer Damon (Digimon Data Squad) *Peter and Lois Griffin, Joe and Bonnie Swanson, Cleveland and Donna Tubbs-Brown (Family Guy) *Stan and Francine Smith (American Dad!) *Randy and Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Dr. John Seward (Dracula) *King Little (Gulliver's Travels) *Mr. Bumble (Mr. Bug Goes to Town) *Simonides (Ben-Hur) *Batman (Batman) *Dr. James and Ann Possible, Mr. and Mrs Stoppable (Disney's Kim Possible) *King Triton and Queen Athena (Disney's The little Mermaid) *Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala (Star Wars series) *Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) *Zeus and Hera (Disney's Hercules) *Jor-El and Lara-El (Superman) *Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cassim (Disney's Aladdin series) *Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Queen Elinor and King Fergus (Brave) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) *King Stefan and Queen Leah, and King Hubert (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Emmet and Jacqui Benton (Jem and the Holograms) *Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Barney and Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Sparkplug Witwicky''' '(The Transformers G1)'' *Cade Yeager (Transformers Cinematic Universe) *Mr. and Mrs. Darling, Lady and the Tramp (Disney's Lady and the Tramp series) *Marlin (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) *Bob and Helen Parr (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles series) *Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh series) *Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) *Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Jake and Helen Morgendorffer (Mtv's Daria) *Monty Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Hugh and Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) *Geppetto (Disney's Pinocchio) '' *The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother ''(Disney's Bambi) '' *Maurice ''(Disney's Beauty and the Beast) '' *James McCloud ''(Starfox series) '' *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher ''(Disney's Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Hippolyta (DC universe) *Hank and Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) '' *Mufasa and Sarabi ''(Disney's The Lion King) *The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) *Nigel Powers (Austin Powers trilogy) *Jill and Bill Andersen (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) *Charlie and Jenny (Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory) *George and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Manny and Ellie (Ice Age series) *Greg and Pearl (Steven Universe) *Stu and Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Benjamin Sisko (Star Trek Deep Space Nine) *Carol (OK K.O.: Lets Be Heroes!) *Goku and Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Krillin and Android 18 and Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) *William Mitchell, Udonna and Leanbow, Andrew Hartford and James Navarro (Power Rangers) *Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Chad and Mary (Clarence) *The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) *Sarah Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) *Buck Cluck (Disney's Chicken Little) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Harold and Honey Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) *Nick and Elizabeth Parker (The Parent Trap) *Kala and Kerchak (Disney's Tarzan) *Sam and Carol Parrish (Jumanji) *Mr. and Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Bob and Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Donald and Tasha Davenport (Lab Rats) *King Triton (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Jacob (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Ted and Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Fa Zhou and Fa Li (Disney's Mulan) *Zuba and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Shrek and Fiona (Shrek series) *Goofy *King and Queen Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Mike and Vanessa, Oritel and Marion, Erendor and Samara, Radius and Luna, Klaus and Morgana, Teredor and Niobe, Ho-Boe and Matlin, Electronio and Magnethia and Rhodos and Alyssa (Winx Club) *Clara and Dave (Regal Academy) *Pongo and Perdita (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) *Herb Copperbottom and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) *King Harold and Queen Lillian (Shrek series) *Donkey and Dragon (Shrek series) *Simba and Nala (Disney's The Lion King) *Samson (Disney's The Wild) *Enrique and Luisa Rivera, Imelda and Héctor (Disney/Pixar's Coco) *Bonnie and Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Mike Roarke (Volcano) *Rick and Evelyn O'Connell (The Mummy series) *Tom and Meg Bluegum (The Magic Pudding) *Gru and Lucy (The Despicable Me series) *Blu and Jewel (Rio series) *Mr. Centipede and Miss Spider (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) *Dr. James Harvey (Casper) *David and Jane Read (Arthur) *Owen Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) *Duane and Nicole Williams (Craig of the Creek) *Nora Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Karen and Brian Powell (Jack) *Della Duck (Disney) *Mr. Bill and Mrs. Bill (Blinky Bill series) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events